De último minuto
by Mara Ha1
Summary: Katara estaba completamente segura de que Aang sería el elegido, pero de último minuto todo eso cambió. Minific. Basado en El cometa de Sozin. Zutara principalmente con menor Taang y Sokki.
1. Deber

**MH: Hola chicos soy Mara, este es mi segundo fic en general y mi primer de Avatar así que decidí hacerlo de mi pareja favorita: El Zutara. Creo firmemente de que esta gran serie debió terminar con Zuko y Katara juntos ya que no sólo hacían una pareja excelente sino que muchas cosas daban puntos a su favor. La historia se llevará a cabo en los últimos cuatro episodios de la serie y obviamente terminará Zutara ¡Cómo debió haber sido! jeje espero que les guste. Probablemente sea un fic cortito y habrá desviaciones del mismo. Este primer capítulo está todo desde la perspectiva de Katara :)**

* * *

_**De último minuto**_

**Capítulo 1**

Anoche estuvo de lo más horrible, esa obra de teatro que según nos representaba fue un total fiasco. Podré ser muchas cosas pero no soy ninguna escandalosa y tampoco estoy tan gorda. Eso de que "siempre" estuve enamorada de Zuko es una tontería ambos nos apenamos demasiado. Lo que sí me dejó preocupada fue el beso que me dio Aang, estoy tan confundida acerca de eso. Creo que me gusta en serio o mejor aún lo amo. Nadie me ha tratado de la misma forma que él y siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo. Además recuerdo lo que dijo esa tarde tía Wu que me casaré con "Un poderoso maestro" Y seguramente es Aang, es decir no hay maestro más poderoso que él.

En el fondo siento un enorme alivio con respecto a Zuko, después de que me llevara ante el asesino de mi madre y de haberme ayudado tanto supe que no era malo como yo pensaba. Qué podía confiar en él y lo perdoné. En aquel momento en Ba Sing Se estaba cegado, confundido; hoy es un chico que sabe lo que quiere.

Decido dejar ese tema por ahora e ir a llevar esto.

Cuando llego veo a Zuko regañando a Aang por que no ruge como él espera, unos minutos después finalmente él lo logra.

—¿Quién quiere un refrescante jugo de sandía bien helado?—digo con intención de apaciguar las cosas.

El efecto en Aang es inmediato y sale corriendoa donde estoy yo pero rápidamente Zuko lo agarra y lo levanta como si fuera un muñeco.

—Oye tu lección no ha terminado ¡Vuelve aquí!

—¡Vamos Zuko!— habló Suki— Toma un descanso ¿Cual es el problema?

—Bien

Admito que eso fue muy gracioso. Con Aang liberado y tragándose el jugo todo parece bueno.

—Si quieren holgazanear como un montón de caracoles ¡Entonces háganlo!— Vaya que Zuko es dedicado pero no me gustó que dijera eso, además pienso que relajarse es fundamental...no sé que ocurre con él.

—Quizás Zuko tenga razón—dijo Sokka— sentados aquí nos hace ver perezosos pero yo tengo la solución...¡Fiesta en la playa!

Todos se veían contentos, incluso corrí a ponerme mi traje de baño...pero me preocupaba que él no nos siguiera, prefirió irse solo a quién sabe donde. Sé que antes nos odiábamos sin embargo creo que debería empezar a confiar más en nosotros.

Sokka se sumergió en el mar, Suki se recostó en la arena a tomar el sol, Toph estaba con Aang haciendo unas impresionantes esculturas de arena y yo domando las olas en un trozo de hielo. En unos instantes mi hermano comenzó a sacar cubetas de arena, caracoles y algas. Al parecer también quería hacer una escultura pero la suya parecía sólo un montón de cosas apiladas y no sé que habrá sido pero Aang y Toph se empezaron a reír fuertemente, además que enseguida Sokka corrió a besar a Suki. Ok, no entendí nada pero supongo que estará bien.

Todo iba bien hasta que una poderosa llamarada destruyo la extraña figura de Sokka. Era Zuko quién se puso a perseguir a Aang como un loco.

¿Qué pasó? ¿No que ya no haría eso? Salgo corriendo a ayudar pero por más que intento sentir odio, repulsión por él...sólo siento preocupación.

La forma de moverse de ambos es impresionante, esa increíble fuerza no sé compara con nada que yo hubiera visto. Creo que me quedé un poco embobada con la pelea cuando se supone que debería hacer algo.

—¡Contrólate o tendré que arrojarte del techo!— La voz del avatar era muy clara.

—¡Pues hazlo entonces!— respondió sorpresivamente el príncipe, incluso a mí me convenció.

Finalmente después de un rato gracias al aire control Aang pudo sacar volando a Zuko, aunque no le hizo daño alguno.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—¿Qué es lo qué me pasa? ¿A mi? Es decir..¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos cuando el cometa Sozin está a sólo tres días?

—Con respecto al cometa Sozin, pensaba combatir al señor del fuego el día que llegara.

—¿El día que llegara?— se veía muy sorprendido, no esperaba que dijéramos eso.

—No estoy listo todavía así que pensé que lo mejor que podría hacer era enfrentarlo el día que llegara el cometa, aún no soy un gran maestro fuego.

—Las cosas no pueden estar peor...

—Créanme las cosas se pondrán mucho peor de lo que se imaginan.

Empezó a contarnos que el día anterior al eclipse su padre lo llamó para una reunión muy importante acerca de la invasión y de la guerra, me pareció bastante triste y a la vez decepcionado pus lo único que deseaba era la aceptación de su padre, pero esto era más de lo que hubiera pensado: Buscaba usar el poder del cometa para volver cenizas El reino de la tierra y todo lo demás y que todos los lugares fueran La nación del fuego

La desesperación es tan grande que no pude evitar llorar.

Sin saber cuando, caí de rodillas al suelo.

—Sabía que el señor del fuego era malo, pero su plan es muy macabro

—¿Sí sabías eso porqué no me lo dijiste antes?— preguntó Aang molesto

—Pensé que te enfrentarías a mi padre antes de que llegara el cometa, nadie me dijo que esperaría.

—Además si lo enfrentara ahorita al señor del fuego lo acabaría, sin ofender

—Pero no tienes que hacerlo solo— gritó Toph entusiasmada— Entre todos podemos hacerlo.

Mi hermano inició a preparar un plan, primero el y Suki distraerían luego Zuko y yo atacaríamos por el costado dando el tiempo suficiente para que Aang atacara. Toph tuvo la parte más divertida pues sería "El señor de las sandías"

Vaya otra vez Zuko y yo.

Sokka insiste siempre en ponernos juntos, bueno quizás sea porque el quiere estar con Suki, Aang es quién debe dar el golpe final, Toph prefiere trabajar sola...A decir verdad su compañía no es nada desagradable, energías opuestas dicen lograr un gran resultado. Las rocas incendiadas caían sin parar es una buena simulación aunque sólo sea fuego normal y rocas normales. Sé que entre todos podremos vencer al señor del fuego.

Siempre me ha interesado saber como vive la realeza. En la tribu del agua del norte no pude aprender mucho pero seguro en la nación del fuego han de ser mucho más refinados...y exigentes.

Todos empezamos a realizar nuestros papeles.

Soldados de tierra nos atacan primero pero fácilmente los derrotamos.

Toph comienza a aventarnos una lluvia de rocas incendiadas, Suki la esquiva con facilidad. Sokka ccasi falla en el intento.

—¡Hey cuidado Toph!—

—¡No soy Toph, soy el señor de las sandías! Jajajajaja

Tuve que reprimir una carcajada, estuve a punto de arruinarlo todo pero es tan gracioso jajaja.

Finalmente a la hora del golpe final Aang se arrepintió de hacerlo y Sokka degolló a la sandía. Me gusta su compasión y eso sería bueno si tiene que soportarme a mí. Porque ¿Así será no? La Tía Wu lo dijo. Pero que pasa si Sokka tiene razón y sólo es una charlatana y me caso con alguien más.

¿Porqué estoy pensando así?

¿Qué de pronto ya quiero dar ese gran paso? Sé que será con Aang pero no quiero apresurarme, todavía tengo mucho por vivir y disfrutar. Pero sobre todo poder llegar al final de esta guerra que esta a punto concluir puede ser bueno o no, creo que he actuado un poco vanidosa preocupándome sólo por mi misma pero es algo que no puedo evitar. En los próximos días deberé enfrentarme a cosas que aún no quería que sucedieran.

Parezco serena y calmada pero las apariencias siempre engañan.

Después del entrenamiento todos fuimos a cenar. Mi mente no podría estar más revuelta observo a Aang y busco animarlo de alguna manera, pero Zuko se atraviesa con una nostalgia peor que rompe mi corazón


	2. Pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados

**MH: ¡Hola! He tardado mucho lo sé :( Pero aquí vengo con un nuevo capi, espero que les guste no he tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar y me disculpo por ello. He decidido que nuestro querido Zuzu participe y nos cuente las cosas desde sus perspectiva ya que mi idea original era que sólo se centrara en el punto de vista de Katara sin embargo en estos primeros Capítulos habrá un poco más de la maestra agua ya después las cosas se irán nivelando ;). ****Pero bueno mejor dejo de hablar y dejo que lean :)**

* * *

_**De último minuto**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Zuko POV**_

—Les tengo una sorpresa a todos- dijo Katara llevando un rollo en la mano.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Si tenías algo secreto con Haru!—soltó Toph de repente, todos la miramos sorprendidos y por alguna razón una punzada de molestia me pegó de la nada. ¡Y eso que ese sujeto había estado todo este tiempo con nosotros! Pero ya...

—Eh...no...pero ¡Miren esto! Miren a Zuko de bebé.

Llamó mi atención con esas simples palabras, y pude ver el enorme pergamino y un bebé que no era yo apareció ante mis ojos.

—Cálmate, sólo es una broma.

—Ese no soy yo...es mi padre.

—¿Él es? Pero sí se ve tan lindo e inocente.

—Ese tierno bebé creció para ser un monstruo y el peor padre en la historia de los padres.

No podía pensar en nada, me sentía destruido y ni sabía porque me retiré suavemente sin decir nada...creo que el silencio es el mejor remedio que tengo por el momento. Desde que me uní con el avatar y sus amigos las cosas han cambiado de manera drástica aunque de cierto modo me alegra de haber hecho lo correcto y por fin ser aceptado por todos. Katara fue la más difícil sin duda, sentí una extraña pero poderosa conexión con ella esa vez en las cuevas de Ba Sing Se, mostré la parte más vulnerable de mí y yo de imbécil la traicioné ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? En esos momentos pudo más mi hambre de éxito que mi propia humanidad.

Obviamente cuando regresé aquella niña dulce murió o al menos eso aparentaba, incluso amenazó con matarme.

Afortunadamente esa unión por la pérdida de nuestras madres me ayudó y la ayudó. Nada sencillo pero me gané su aprobación y eso es todo para mi.

Sé que el avatar está enamorado de ella y no lo culpo. Es muy bella, capaz, inteligente y fuerte.

¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?...Sé que eso es verdad pero me parece tan extraño. No debo pensar así de ella, es mi amiga y pasar esas barreras es muy peligroso además yo tengo a Mai.

Mai no es mala pero es tan monótona que no sé lo que siente, me cuesta diferenciar su tristeza de su alegría. No es muy atractiva reconozco pero tiene lo suyo además también es muy fuerte y decidida. Incluso a pesar de todo lo que le hice me ayudó a escapar de _La Roca Hirviente._ Le debo una.

¡Qué difícil es esto! ¡Ni yo mismo me entiendo! Por un lado está la mujer que ha esperado por mí desde siempre y por otro lado está la que ha logrado despertar cosas raras en mí. Sin embargo sé que eso no es posible...estoy seguro de que acabará casándose con el avatar pero daría lo que fuera por que no fuera así. Todo el mundo cree eso pero nadie tiene asegurado el destino, sólo los espíritus conocen el inicio y el final de nuestras vidas pero no tienen algún tipo de tinta mágica que escriba nuestro futuro. Si un objeto así existiera sería lo más peligroso que se pudiera imaginar, sería incluso más buscado que el mismo avatar.

La luna se veía hermosa y resplandeciente, pálida y llena de energía.

Igual que ella.

Al menos puedo sentirla así.

Sin darme cuente mis ojos empiezan a cerrarse y caigo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**Katara POV**

La mañana llega rápidamente y todos se preparan para partir. Tuve pesadillas pero a nadie me atrevo a contárselas. No creo además que sean de su incumbencia o probablemente los aburriría. Ya nos íbamos oigo a Toph decir:

—¿No se les olvida algo?...¿Dónde está Aang?

No puedo creer que haya olvidado Aang, es estúpido. ¿Cómo rayos no pude verlo?

Todos salimos corriendo a buscarlo pero no hay señal de él. La preocupación comienza a hacerse evidente, seguimos hasta la playa y notamos unas pisadas que desaparecían es las mismas aguas.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Acaso fue a nadar?

—¿De noche? ¿Y a donde iría? No hay tierra cerca.

—¿Qué no lo ven? ¡Es bastante obvio!...Esto se trata de ¡Un viaje espiritual!— comentó Sokka alegre y decidido.

—Sí así fuera...¿No estaría aquí su cuerpo?

—¡Es verdad!—

—¿Alguien más notó que Momo tampoco está?

—Seguro está con Aang

—Deberíamos separarnos para buscarlos

—¡Yo voy con Zuko!— dijo la maestra tierra.

¿Qué? ¿Pero que le pasa a Toph? ¿Cómo es que quiere ir con Zuko? Sin poder evitarlo y sin razón alguna mis puños se volvieron rojos de tanta presión ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Y peor tantito, puedo verla abrazada de un sonrojado y sorprendido Zuko ¿Qué significa eso? ¡Ella es sólo una niña!

Mis pensamientos me traicionan mientras una ola mediana pasa detrás de mí.

—¿Qué? Todos hicieron un viaje con Zuko con el que cambiaron sus vidas, ahora es mi turno.

Eso es verdad. Desde que Zuko me ayudó a encontrar al monstruo que asesinó a mi madre, he hallado una enorme paz. Antes lo odiaba por haber jugado conmigo pero es que ahora que me doy cuenta, nunca debí sentirme tan mal por eso, es decir...No eramos amigos, ni mucho menos había confianza entre nosotros. Debí verlo como todos los maestros fuego que había visto hasta entonces: Un enemigo.

¡Pero me dolió! ¡Se me partió el corazón al ver que sólo había sido un juego! ¡Y no puedo evitarlo! Pero ya no es posible. Mi destino está escrito.

En eso una voz extraña perturba mi cabeza.

_"No es cierto, sabes que lo quieres"_

Claro que no ¡Yo amo a Aang!

"No es verdad, sólo así lo crees por que es lo que todos esperan"

Me alejo pensativa caminando a la luz del sol tan bello, ardiente, lleno de vida, necesario, justo como él.

Al menos de esta manera puedo sentir que está conmigo.

* * *

**MH: Hola, bueno pues eso es todo...Gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de pasarse a leer este intento de fic :3 Si les gusta Resident Evil y la pareja de Leon y Ada pueden pasarse a leer mi fic Butterflies del cual pronto le haré una pequeña secuela. Bien eso es todo y siento que haya sido tan corto :s**

**Mara dijo já y de aquí se va ;)**


End file.
